User talk:Didcot1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Shattered Stars and Stripes:Make America Great Again page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Edgeofnight (talk) 16:13, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Stop Do not attempt to change any images associated with New World. Thank you. — T I M (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' 01:51, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Nieuw-Nederland ahoy Thanks for joining Nieuw-Nederland ahoy! Turns are every 2 days, the next turn is on the Nov' 10th.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 06:02, November 9, 2016 (UTC) New game Want to join Saddam and the Saudi oil wells!, hopefully it will be a winner.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 13:39, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Europa Gloria You have been sent an alliance offer. Mli048 (talk) 00:51, November 22, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 A new start Fancy the setting up of a new leadership later next month if the old leaders don't return? I am running for an adoption request at Wikia Central next week.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 09:20, November 22, 2016 (UTC) I have another Wiki, which is more of a game incubator than anything else (that is were Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! came from) and it will be merged in to this one in time if I manage to adopt the Wiki.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 09:20, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Shattered World My New Map game has open! Please join as I always like when people join my map games! Here is the link to it: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Shattered_World Mli048 (talk) 23:48, November 22, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 You have a vote in Europa Gloria! Mli048 (talk) 11:44, November 24, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 Shattered World II Shattered World II first turn is up. Please post your turn as soon as possible (ASAP)! Mli048 (talk) 22:00, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Mli048 Leadership bid This wiki is derelict and has no leadership. The Mobile Page is non-functional and the site message is way out of date. Perhaps we could try to revive it and set up a new leadership. I will apply at Wikia after a week or so and see if they accept. I offer you the office of Bureaucrat in the new leadership council. : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 22:41, July 30, 2017 (UTC) OK.Didcot1 (talk) 23:48, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for playing Shattered World Revived! You have chosen as Romania. Your data is; Demographics Population: 19,638,000 Population Growth: 295,000/Year Urbanization: 9,819,000 Urbanization Growth: 393,000/Year Economy GDP per capita: $23,949.07 Factories: 4,703 Base Income: $235.156 Billion Tax Income: $58.914 Billion Total Income: $294.07 Billion Geography States: Wallachia, Moldovia, Transylvania Government Government Type: Representative Democracy Technology Tech Year: 2020 Military Infantry: 90,000 SOS: 100 Tanks: 827 AVs: 0 AFVs: 1,248 Armor cars: 371 Artillery: 577 Satellites: 0 Submarines: 1 Carriers: 0 Battleships: 0 Destroyers: 3 Troopships: 0 Fighters: 44 Attack Helicopters: 22 Transport Planes: 13 Bombers: 0 Drones: 0 Nuclear Missiles: 0 Other WMDs: 0 Total Military Size: 97,288 For more data, please go here: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Shattered_World_Revived_(Map_Game)#Important_Pages Shattered World Revived is now open and is ready for you to post your turn. Mli048 (talk) 00:02, October 6, 2017 (UTC) A new start Fancy setting up an new admin team? I will have to ask this question of all current users and those who I wish to recruit to get thire opinions over the next week or so. *''The new Administration team I propose:'' #Todetode = Bureaucrat. #Mli048 = Bureaucrat. #Colgan dog = Beaurocrat. #EoGuy = Admin. #Didcot1 = Rollbacker. #Aluminium bronze hair time? = Chat mod. #Bronwyn the 2nd = Chat mod. #Katie P Perry = Chat mod. ::. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 23:28, October 9, 2017 (UTC) (admin on the http://1991-new-world-order.wikia.com and http://the-politics.wikia.com). :I agree wtih it.Didcot1 (talk) 01:02, October 15, 2017 (UTC) The Modern World, 2017 (Map Game) *'This game was a attempted restart of ''The Modern World, January 1, 2016 (Map Game) but Mli048 raised the issue of copyright, so I moved it to here The Modern World, 2017 (Map Game).''' New turn on Shattered World Revived. Please post! Mli048 (talk) 21:54, October 17, 2017 (UTC) The List I'm sorry, but what are you talking about? What is "the list"? I'm not really sure why you messaged me. Kingconor (talk) 01:54, May 2, 2018 (UTC)